Doctor Turquoise
Description: Doctor Turquoise, also classified under ‘Neuron’ and ‘███████’, is an earth pony with turquoise colored mane, █████ coat (which in his currant occupation was dyed light gray), and green eyes. Subject also wears glasses that he cannot function without due to short sight. His cutie mark consists out of an X, a DNA double helix and an atom colored in different shades of green. It is unclear whether the X is supposed to represent a chromosome or an unknown mathematical figure. This cutie mark is the second thing that caught the ██████████’s attention, after his involvement is incidents ████, ████, and ████. During the interview for his role in the LTF ██████████, doctor turquoise ranked ███ on the IQ test, making him a valid and useful member. He is currently undercover inside the ████ ████, monitoring all of the LTF’s there that pose a threat for Equestria’s safety. Doctor turquoise is closely monitored himself to insure he is not reveling any classified information. As well as monitoring the LTF’s in the ████ ████, doctor turquoise has started researching varies magical phenomena in equestria, despite all of his co-workers claims that such attempts are futile. This is assumed to be caused due to the cultural rift between his birth place in ███ █████ █████, and his currant occupation in equestria. So far he has analyzed queer incidents such as poison joke, the element of inspiration, parasprites, and the existence of meat. The LTF ███████████ encouraged Doctor Turquoise to continue his studies and improve his potential, which caused him to remain busy for the majority of ████. Doctor turquoise shared an office with ██████ ███, a brown stallion with a curly mustache and a cutie mark of a mule, until complaints from both sides caused the re-assignment of ██████ ███ to office ██ in site ██. After a major drop in motivation, the ██████████ found that doctor turquoise function better and is more productive when paired with a generally stupid partner, and so ███████ has created and posted in doctor turquoises office under the name ‘ludicrous mustache’. He is the closest thing to doctor turquoise opposite that the ██████████ was manage to create using turquoise’s own DNA. This means he has access to doctor turquoise’s personal files, and he had published reports in the name of turquoise before, including ████████ and █████. '''backstory: '''Doctor turquoise came into the ██████████ attention after his involvement in incident ████, after which he was taken into ██████████ custody for questioning. He claimed that he was born █ █████ in ███████ █████████, where he spent most of his childhood. Extra information can be found in add-on ███. He is unsure about the circumstances of his birth, and claims that he was raised by his ‘grandparents’. his ‘grandparents’ took him on adventures, all of which are told in add-on ███. He says that his grandfather is a lawyer in trade, elderly, slightly overweighed and can ███████ his own █████ similarly to the Maneiac. His █████ is the home of many gigantic █████, which are drawn to blood, and pose a real threat to normal living things. He claims that his grandmother is a ████████ for an unknown reason, yet she acts and functions as any normal living being. Additionally she is able to manifest black █████ at will. Those so-called black █████ do not function as normal ones do, instead working more like ████ █████. Using these ████ █████ she is able to travel through ███, █████, and ██████████. Possible connections between ‘grandmother’ and ███-106 are currently researched. After his questioning he was sent to physiological treatment despite his insistence that his story is valid. He stayed there for a week closely monitored until instance ████, (see add-on ████) which proved his story. After psychological evaluation showed high intelligence, doctor turquoise was recruited to the LTF ██████████’s staff.Category:Alphabetical Category:Male Category:Earth Pony OC